1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to predictive analytics for document content driven processes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semi-structured processes are emerging in industries such as government, insurance, banking and healthcare. These business or scientific processes depart from the traditional structured and sequential predefined processes. The lifecycle of semi-structured processes is not fully driven by a formal process model. While an informal description of the process may be available in the form of a process graph, flow chart or an abstract state diagram, the execution of a semi-structured process is not completely controlled by a central entity, such as a workflow engine. Case oriented processes are an example of semi-structured business processes.
Case executions within a process are typically non-deterministic, driven by human decision making, and the contents of documents. In particular there is no single formal process model that drives the lifecycle of case-oriented business processes. The lifecycle of semi-structured processes is not fully driven by a formal process model.
Known methods of process mining do not have a way to dynamically and automatically update an existing process model. Rather these methods continually mine a formal process model from case oriented process data. Some process mining methods require explicit “change logs” to allow a process model to change.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a need exists for predictive analytics for document content driven processes.